Clashing Desires
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Who loves Monty and Kim song-fic series? We love Kim Monty song-fic series! This is for all my fans who are waiting for the BitterSweet Battles sequel to be posted.
1. Kim

ZIL: Hey guys just releasing a part of my one-shot series/song-fics for one of my favorite crack pairings Monty and Kim. (Cause all I write are crack pairings (^.^)(^ .^) (^.^) *Kirby dance*

PS: I anything you recognise I do not own nor am I being compensated for writing these. No sueing allowed!

Kim

Song: 3DG-Over and Over

Rating: T

All I did was follow a pattern. Go to school, babysit the tweebs, save the world. When was this going to end?

I got a mission to stop you again Mr. Fiske...I when I first met you. I was excited to meet one of the most respectable archeologists and a gentleman in the world. I loved watching your documentaries and you were part of what inspired me to see the world. I'm seeing the world but, only when I'm chasing you because you stole another relic. I feel like all my belief in you was wasted...why am I even here anymore?

I still respect you!. If not for your intelligence then for your skills as a martial artist. I'm attracted to the confidence you show off everytime we meet. Why am I feeling this way?

Everyone says I should love Ron. He's my best friend...I do love him just not like that. I pretend though. I try to convince myself that I don't feel anything for you. Then you show up again and I'm back at square one. This is so not working.

Here it goes again...at school and Wade gives me a call with a new mission. You after some necklace with mystical monkey characteristics. I'm being sucked into you web again...are you sure you're not some spider/monkey hybrid or something? Oh well...let the games continue.

Ron got stuck again this time I left him with Yori. I'm tired of this back and forth...I want answers and I'm getting them this time!

What is it about you that keeps me in this never ending cycle. What do you have that no one else does? Why is it always you!

I'm tired of pretending. Are you going to keep trying to run? Or are you going to face me like a man as your confident persona says you would. Are you really as confident as you seem?

You call me a little girl...I should hate that but, with you it feels like an endearment. Your eyes show something I can't define...something tense but, your body language says you're relaxed. What are you waiting for?

When I ask you...you scoff at me. What are you trying to tell me with your stares? Damn it Fiske just say what you want to say! I'm here reaching and you don't even try...help me understand you!

You've become a distraction. I'm not answering any calls for at least two months. I'm done!

Damn it all...I didn't even last two weeks before Global Justice called me after I ignored 6 missions. 4 of those missions were about you. Gah! What do you want from me?

I know I shouldn't want anything to do with you but, I can't help it. You lied to me...you betrayed me when I held respect for you! You didn't know that though...to you I was the means to an end but, to me meeting you was a stepping stone. One I'm not ready to give up. I guess that means the game is still going.

Nice moves Fiske. Not nice enough. This time you were beaten...you'll go away for a month or two and be loose again knowing you though. I can fondly recall your way of smooth talking others into giving you what you want. Funny...you words don't affect me. It's your eyes.

I went to visit you at the holding cell today. You gave me that same look that you've been giving me from the beginning. I finally grinned and told you out loud, "I used to admire you...when it came to culture in the world's histoy there was no one who I enjoyed listening to more." You just continued to stare at me. "Now I don't know what to think...I don't trust anything you say, I don't have to because all you do is give me this look. I don't know what you want? I don't know what you're looking for." I gave you a small smile as I stood watching you in the reflection as you stared at my back I whispered, "Maybe someday instead of staring...you'll show me what you looking for, hmm?"

You got out just like I knew you would. I hadn't heard a peep from you in mission logs not like I used to. It's mostly Shego and Drakan or the Senor Seniors. However, I did find a small journal on my desk when I returned home from dealing with them. Breaking and entering a small task for you I suppose. You've left one of your travel journals. You wrote about our first meeting in here...you wrote about me?

I read your thoughts...the look in your eyes was affection. You lo- good grief finally! Next time we meet Fiske you're in for the fight of your life because once I catch you...You're Mine!


	2. Monty

Monty

Song: 3DG-The Chain

Rating: T

I've traveled the world. I've seen the sun rise and set time and time again. Over to the jungles, the pyramids, and even over the city. Yet something changed...you.

I see you every time we spar. I see your fire...your passion. I feel the ecompassing warmth of your innocent eyes. I felt the cold stitch of fear as your eyes began to change. You had your passion but, it changed its course. The world was once your oyster but, now those eyes of emerald fire burn brightly in frustration and desire...at me.

I see the questions in your eyes. I see the desire but, is it love? I keep running never giving you the answers you seek I know if you catch me before you're ready it could be disastrous.

When you are ready...then and only then will I let you catch me. Still I wait for your eyes to change again...to see the flame turn to an ember and die. Part of me is craving the change...the other half is begging that it remains.

Its dark and I've come to cause trouble for you again. Are you ready Kimberly?

Your eyes hold that fire still but it seems tamed. What is going through your mind? My heart races with all the possibilities.

You've caught me...temporarily but something changed Kimberly...you can to see me when I was locked away. I saw a side of you that I hadn't seen before. The words you spoke for the first time with purpose since them ringing through my head. "I used to admire you...when it came to culture in the world's histoy there was no one who I enjoyed listening to more." You spoke those words with such clarity and reflection. "Now I don't know what to think...I don't trust anything you say, I don't have to because all you do is give me this look. I don't know what you want? I don't know what you're looking for." I I watched you in the reflection as you stared at me you whispered, "Maybe someday instead of staring...you'll show me what you looking for, hmm?"

Hmm...there's something I never considered. You watched me looking for answers or signs. All the while I was watching you for answers. Maybe its time I do show you...my thoughts without speaking littered on the pages. My regard for you in words plain inked into the pages of my journal from Cambodia. Let this new game begin Kimberly when you have the knowledge...what will you do with it.

The final test my mind will be at your fingertips. Cambodia written in my own writing my secrets upon your bedroom desk. I shall have to repay Drakan and Shego for the distraction sometime.

I left quickly half in wonder and half in fear. Whatever will be, will be. It's only a matter of time.

Until next time we meet Kimberly. What will you gain from my thoughts? What steps will you take to forge the path you desire? I suppose the ball is in your court, as they say.


	3. Kim -2

Kim

Song: Demi Lovato-Fire Starter

Now I know the truth and I'm afraid. I hid myself away with the pretending before. I just can't do that anymore.

In the real world I pretend I'm strong. Fighting crime, going to school all day long. In my dreams that's when my reality fades to fantasy.

I thought I was trapped in you before but, now...I know you're trapped too. Who is going to win this game? Me.

Everyone thinks I'm little miss perfect. You know better though. You saw the danger in me and tried to pull yourself away. As I got caught in your web your icy wall melted away as a glance from me made your heart race.

I think you and I both know this game has come to end. Once we see eachother again. All cards will be out on the table and it becomes a sink or swim scenario. Are you ready to swim? I know I am.

I'm coming for you soon Monty Fiske. It's just a matter of time.

I hope you're ready I just got the call. You're on the move again and I'm flying solo today. This time its just you and me.

You saw me for me. Not the girl who can do anything...but, Kim Possible a high school girl who was nervous and didn't know what she wanted. You saw my curiousity and my talent. Unguided talent.

You saw more than little miss perfect you saw me and my desire for freedom. You saw the wanderlust in me and loved that there was someone out there just like you. Kept in the mold as one who was labeled important. Desperate to break out at the seams into the wild.

I am near enough to you and rearing for our confrontation. I moved through the lit halls of the museum and found you. I crossed my arms with a smirk, "So, Monty...we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" I knew you were smart enough to read between the lines. Once I have you...I'm never letting you go. I almost shivered as my blood began to boil in excitement as you gave me a grin, "Well Kimberly, when has anything worth it ever been easy?"


	4. Monty 2

Monty

Song: Demi Lovato-Warrior

You entered from the lit halls of the museum and crossed your arms with a smirk, "So, Monty...we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Smart enough to read between the lines. I knew this was a game for keeps and gave her a grin, "Well Kimberly, when has anything worth it ever been easy?"

I was once more than happy to be alone and focus on my dreams of mastering the mystical monkey power. I still hold an interest but, you stole something from me...my heart.

When I first began to realise how much my respect for you became love I was lost. I never expected to love anyone but, especially not some teenage girl. It drove me mad!

I fought and fought what I felt knowing it would only lead to trouble. The stigmas of society bred into me from a young age. Kimberly you beat me something in you every time the passion and fierce manner in which you've faced every obstacle has me gaping for more.

Now I'm no lord. I care nothing for the stigmas of the modern world but, you have a family and friends that may hold you back. Your words, your confidence, your eyes scream that you're ready but are you really?

I had armor that I thought no one could penetrate. I trained myself to not indulge in such things. A weakness I learned they could be attachments.

I realised to late that you were as much a warrior as me. You pierced my armor and helped my icy heart become a flame. I changed almost like they say as a phoenix rising from his ashes.

I understand that you called me a liar...when we first met lying was all I did to you. It's rather inconvenient at times like this when all I want now is to scream about all that I've buried when it comes to you. It took 3 years for this to happen...if necessary it will take longer. I suppose I will find out tonight.

I am a man who no longer knows what he wants from the world. My pride was bruised when it came to you. Now knowing I may have you I am almost ashamed that I held back. Could this have already begun if I hadn't been such a coward?

You've basically made your claim. Pinned beneath you I don't dare move, you aren't hurting me at all but, your eyes are burning. The only thing I feel is an all consuming fire in my veins as you are poised above me.

As our lips and teeth clashed I realised you won...you claimed me as yours and I never wanted to take it back. I felt a groan escape me unwillingly in pleasure as your fire scorched me inside and out.

Funny thing is though Kimberly...you claimed me because like you I left my armor open to your flame. Both of us hesitated but, the reason you won...was because I wasn't ready. It wasn't you I doubted. I doubted myself as I always have. Even as a warrior, I am my own worst enemy.


End file.
